leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Abismo de los Lamentos
El Puente del Asesinato es un Campo de la Justicia diseñado específicamente para el modo de juego ARAM. Lo que comenzó como un movimiento de la comunidad se ha convertido rápidamente en uno de los modos de juego más populares en League of Legends hoy en día. Características This map is similar to Summoner's Rift, with the following exceptions: * There is only a single lane. * Your champion starts at level 3 - affording them increased base stats and 3 skill points. ** is the exception, as he starts with 1 point in and has 2 points to spend. * There are only two turrets protecting the inhibitor inhibitor. * There is a global aura that reduces all outgoing heals by 50%, gives experience over time, and 0.15% of maximum mana per second. The healing reduction does not affect self-heals. * Each team's shop "closes" when the player moves to far away (just beyond the nexus turrets), preventing them from purchasing items indefinitely. The shop will only reopen if the player dies. * The fountain does not restore Health or Mana. * is disabled. * There are 4 unique Health Relics (Howling Abyss) for this map positioned in the lane. Objetos Exclusivo Hechizos Exclusivos * / ** On Howling Abyss, both components of the spell use a Snowball asset. ** On Butcher's Bridge, the Mark projectile is an orange while the Dash projectile is a substantially sized boat. Reroles * In matchmade games, players can reroll their randomly assigned champion using Reroll Credits. A player can have up to 2 Reroll Credits and Credits are unlocked by earning 200 ARAM points, which they will earn every time they finish a matchmade ARAM game (based on the number of champions that they own). ** If the game dodges, Reroll Credits will be refunded. This is unless you are the player that dodged the game. Mejoras de Aspectos * In matchmade games, players can purchase a Skin Boost during champion select for 95 that grants every player on their team a one-game only skin, chosen at random, for the champion that they're using that game. Additionally, the benefactor earns 200 bonus IP from that game while their teammates get 100 . ** If the game dodges, the RP is refunded. ** If a player rerolls or trades, they will receive a new skin at random. : If you trade back for a champion you previously owned, you will receive the same skin as you did previously - trading cannot be used to reroll skins. Trivia Trivia de los Mapas= * The mode-unique summoner spell / was first introduced as / in the Legend of the Poro King featured game mode. |-| Events= *Howling Abyss **The Howling Abyss is the setting for the Battle for Freljord, which was first introduced V3.6, April 2013. **Players could earn a Summoner icon by participating in fealty event. *Butcher's Bridge **There is an event titled, the Burning Tides, scheduled for the end of Summer 2015. |-| Modos de juego= :The '''Howling Abyss' location was the setting for a number of featured game modes:'' * During the holidays of 2013, Riot's second featured game mode was called Snowdown. ** This mode could either be played 1v1 or 2v2. ** The game was similar to the idea behind the mini version of the Magma Chamber. ** Victory could be claimed by either drawing first blood, waveclear your way to 100 CS or by demolishing your opponent's turret. * Between May 29th and June 8th 2014, Riot made a One for All: Mirror ModeOne for All Mirror Mode post available to play. Here everyone, friend and foe, fight each other as the same champion on this map. * During the holidays of 2014, Riot released a game mode called Legend of the Poro King. ** In this mode each player has two poros following him. ** Spells are replaced by Poro Toss/Poro Dash and To the King! ** By tossing poros and tagging enemies 10 times, you summon The Poro King who has an area heal for teammates and area attack of poros for the enemies. By having him on the field, players that summoned him can easily dash to him.